I'm not Ronnie You're right, you're not
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: questa è la mia prima fanfiction su una coppia e su un telefilm. è un missing moment tra gli SnowBarry, Barry Allen e Caitlin Snow ; scena che , a mio parere , sarebbe dovuta esserci durante l'episodio Crossover con Arrow.
Quando Barry entrò a tarda sera nel laboratorio era sicuro di trovare Caitlin intenta a fare qualche test o seduta alla sua scrivania come al solito e infatti lei era lì, bella come sempre, con l'espressione corrucciata e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, sembrava preoccupata.

Durante quella settimana non avevano avuto modo di parlare di ciò che era successo e stava capitando loro e lui non aveva trovato il momento e le parole per chiedergli scusa per il suo comportamento di qualche giorno prima. Anche se era stato infettato, una parte di lui credeva o almeno pensava quello che aveva detto : "Caitlin, I'm not Ronnie. You gonna stop treating me like I am" mentre diceva quella frase aveva visto lo sguardo confuso e poi triste della ragazza che aveva risposto "You're right .. you're not" prima di allontanarsi da lui , e così aveva ferito una delle persone più importanti nella sua vita , da quando si era risvegliato dal coma, una di quelle che l'aveva aiutato di più e che era fra le persone più forti ma allo stesso tempo fragili che conosceva.

" chissà cosa stava pensando" si chiese il ragazzo osservando intensamente la giovane dottoressa e avvicinandosi,ma non troppo. Le piaceva restare a guardarla,specie quando lei non se ne accorgeva ;si potevano intravedere le strane facce buffe che faceva quando credeva di non essere vista oppure gli sguardi minatori che s/fortunatamente erano sempre rivolti a lui, il fatto che mangiucchiava il cappuccio della penna o che si strofinava le mani quando era nervosa, e che quando era preoccupata corrugava sempre la fronte e poi il suo sorriso che si vedeva poche volte ma c'era..

e pensare che era stata proprio una cosa che lui aveva notato fin da subito.. il fatto che lei non sorrideva ,non quando l'aveva incontrata almeno, e come avrebbe potuto,dopo ciò che le era capitato?

ora invece sorride spesso ,molte volte anche a lui e Barry ne è davvero felice perché Caitlin un sorriso bellissimo e sarebbe stato un peccato non conoscerlo mai.

Non poteva sapere però in quel momento che lui era uno dei tanti pensieri / problemi che affliggevano la mente della giovane dottoressa.

Le piaceva restare negli Star Labs fino a tardi, quando tutti erano andati via.. era meglio di stare a casa,sola a pensare.

Dopo qualche secondo , Caitlin sentendosi osservata ,si girò.

Di solito aveva strani ma piacevoli sensazioni ,tipo formicolii, quando Barry era vicino o quando la guardava o toccava, la faceva sentire .. diversa … viva, per questo uscendo dallo stato di trans in cui si trovava,si accorse che non era sola nella stanza e riconobbe subito la figura di Barry, ma si portò comunque la mano sul cuore per la sorpresa più che per lo spavento, oltre al fatto che il ragazzo muovendosi aveva fatto cadere alcune cose dietro di lui causando rumore.

Dissero contemporaneamente sorridendosi imbarazzati:

Che ci fai qui? Mi dispiace , non volevo spaventarti!

Tranquillo, e poi sapevo che eri tu Rispose allora lei,calma , sorridendogli come suo solito e facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi mentre lei si toglieva i guanti in lattice e li buttava nel cestino.

Come fai a - ? Domandò il giovane Allen mentre veniva interrotto :

..Averlo capito? è un segreto.. Esordì la ragazza, facendo uno sguardo come a dire "sono una veggente" e "non te lo dirò mai" per poi mettersi di fronte a lui.

Comunque, perché sei qui? Credevo avessi un altro appuntamento sul tetto con una certa ragazza! Continuò la Snow, accigliata ,ansiosa e un po' preoccupata per il giovane.

Sì dovevo.. ma.. avevo una cosa più importante da fare prima , stasera Spiegò Barry, strofinandosi i palmi, segno che stava diventando nervoseo. Era il momento.

E cosa c'è di più importante di Iris? Domandò curiosa la dottoressa.

Tu .. cioè… voglio dire.. quello che devo fare stasera.. ha a che fare con te e avrei dovuto farlo prima ma.. non riuscivo a trovare le parole e mi vergognavo un po'

Blabettò il giovane mentre si accasciava su una sedia lì vicino.

Barry che c'è? Puoi dirmi tutto lo sai, siamo amici.. no? Fece Caitlin avvicinandosi ancora di più, prendendo le mani del ragazzo.

Certo.. ma gli amici non si feriscono ,specie quando uno non ha fatto niente di male, anzi Disse allora lui, guardandola tristemente.

Bhè.. si ferisce sempre chi si ama Commentò la giovane sedendosi accanto a lui che iniziò il suo discorso:

questo è vero.. Comunque sto divagando credo.. dunque… io….sono venuto qui per …

Per chiederti scusa Caitlin, io non avrei dovuto riferirmi a Ronnie e parlarti in quel modo, è stato inappropriato e mi dispiace molto, anche il fatto di non essermi scusato prima con te .

Sono stato ingiusto e cattivo..non avevo il diritto di dirti quelle cose e trattarti così duramente.

Barry non devi scusarti , è tutto okay! Provò a chiarire la ragazza,cercando di tranquillizzare l'amico,toccandogli una spalla.

Sì invece.. e non è tutto ok.. se lo fosse non mi sentirei così in colpa !

Ti ho fatta soffrire e mi dispiace da morire, credimi Continuò Barry, sinceramente rammaricato,

evitando gli occhi della ragazza per paura di trovarvi delusione ,immaginando fosse ancora molto ferita da ciò che le aveva detto.

Ti credo.. e poi in fondo forse non avevi tutti i torti Replicò invece Caitlin, cercandolo con lo sguardo.

Cosa vuoi dire? Domandò lui stupito e curioso.

Voglio che tu sappia che so che tu non sei Ronnie e non voglio che tu lo sia o che ti senta in qualche modo messo a paragone..…non voglio che tu pensi che tutto ciò che faccio per te sia perché vorrei sostituirti a lui… non cercherei mai di sostituire Ronnie con te o renderti simile a lui..

so che siete due persone distinte e diverse.. seppur abbiate qualcosa in comune ….

è vero a volte me lo ricordi ma non voglio trasformarti in lui e trattarti come se lo fossi, ti è chiaro?

Mi vai bene così come sei ... e poi siamo amici no? Io tengo molto a te!

Mi dispiace sia successo in passato,non accadrà più, lo prometto. Commentò allora la giovane mentre l'altro chiedeva:

Quindi sono perdonato?

Sì, ma a una condizione! Rispose lei ,puntandogli un dito contro, seria.

Quale? Domandò lui, desideroso di sapere.

Tu credi di poter perdonare me? Parlò Caitlin, dolcemente

Certo e per la cronaca non hai niente da farti perdonare ,okay? Disse Barry, avvicinandosi ulteriormente per poterla abbracciare.

Bene.. Ora che è tutto chiarito .. andiamo! Esclamò Caitlin, sciolto l'abbraccio, mentre muovendosi prendeva la borsa e il cappotto e avanzava verso la porta.

Dove? Chiese il ragazzo confuso girandosi verso di lei.

A mangiare una pizza.. mi è venuta fame! Rispose tranquilla la giovane, regalando un bel sorriso a Barry che seguendo la ragazza rispose:

Mi leggi nella mente Dr Snow mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.


End file.
